Casi dos años
by A.Redfox
Summary: Ligero one shot, "Todo pasa, todo sana, y la felicidad regresa. Nadie se muere de amor. Te lo juro". Estuvo viendo ese papelito por más de 20 minutos, lo hacía bolita, lo guardaba en su bolso negro de imitación de piel, lo volvía a sacar y lo extendía con sus finos y blancos dedos.


**Dedicado a Maggy Magaña gracias**

 **Casi dos años**

"Todo pasa, todo sana, y la felicidad regresa. Nadie se muere de amor. Te lo juro".

Estuvo viendo ese papelito por más de 20 minutos, lo hacía bolita, lo guardaba en su bolso negro de imitación de piel, lo volvía a sacar y lo extendía con sus finos y blancos dedos.

Toda la hora del almuerzo se había ido a la mierda desde que en la revista semanal de la oficina como última columna habían escrito esas simples palabras. Opto por recortar ese pedacito de papel, que parecía lo habían escrito para ella… No eso no podía ser, seguro era una casualidad de esas horribles casualidades de la vida… ¿o sería acaso que la chismosa de Maggy le había contado su predicamento a la editora en jefe de aquella revista?, ¡oh por Dios eso podría hacerse un chismerío! Maldijo internamente el haberse desahogado con su asistente pero, es que, ese día se sentía tan mal que le pareció un bálsamo el haber hablado con ella.

Llevaba ya casi dos años trabajando en ese despacho y nunca habían escrito algo así en aquel folleto, siempre hablaban sobre los espacios de estacionamiento, horarios, o vacaciones. Esas cosas superficiales. Nunca hablaban de amor que ella recordara. La mesera de la cafetería que estaba dentro del edificio le había servido ya tres tazas de café americano; algo inusual ya que Akane Tendo era fanática del té de frambuesas. A la hora del lunch, le dio un par de mordiscos a su sándwich de atún mientras seguía viendo ese papelito una y otra vez como si tratara de descifrar el código Da Vinci en él, los cuarenta minutos restantes hizo exactamente lo mismo.

El resto del día había estado aburrido, solo tuvo un par de artículos nada impresionantes sobre el comercio internacional entre corea del sur y Japón, otro sobre un hotel que habían inaugurado recientemente en Sapporo. Todo muy aburrido.

A las seis en punto apago su ordenador, se aliso la falda de tubo entallada color gris crudo, se puso su abrigo, subió a su auto blanco y condujo a casa. Al llegar, la rutina era inigualable, un abrumador silencio la esperaba. Su padre seguramente estaba en su habitación viendo algún reallity en la tv de plasma que le obsequio en su cumpleaños.

Desde que su hermana Kasumi se casó con el doctor y se había mudo inmediatamente, solo habían quedado ellos dos en esa enorme casa y es que, a pesar de que Nabiki aún vivía ahí nunca estaba, su trabajo era demandante.

Entró en su habitación, su fiel confidente, la que a pesar de su edad no había modificado en casi nada solo por una laptop en su viejo escritorio, se ducho, se puso un pijama de algodón, tomo unas galletas de mantequilla que mordisqueaba inquieta en su cama y el pequeño papelito la seguía inquietando, lo leía una y otra vez sin pestañear, ¿será acaso una casualidad? Eran pasadas las once de la noche y no podía dormir, bajó al jardín y se sentó frente a él con el papelito en una mano y una galleta en la otra, también había traído consigo otro papel, una fotografía, para ser más exacta una fotografía de ella y Ranma. Observaba la foto, luego el papelito y luego mordía la galleta y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que sus pies comenzaron a enfriarse demasiado, se sentó en la orilla del pasillo que daba hacia el jardín, con una manta se cubrió las piernas. La galleta ya había sido devorada por la chica con insomnio, el 'tic, tac' del reloj caminaba sin cesar. Seguía viendo más profundamente la foto, una simple imagen donde estaban los dos en navidad intercambiando regalos, hacía casi dos años que la habían tomado, hacía casi dos años que no lo veía. Unas lagrimitas traicioneras recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas en la oscuridad de aquella casa.

—"Nadie se muere de amor"— dijo ella en un susurro.

Y es que desde hacía casi dos años ella se sentía más muerta que viva y precisamente por amor.

—Él se fue, se fue por que quiso, yo no se lo pedí, no lo necesitábamos le dije que todo estaría bien y aun así se fue…me abandono— suspiró.

/Flashback/

La noche buena había sido una de las mejores, ya ninguno de sus viejos amigos y enemigos llego para arruinarla, cenaron en familia los Saotome y los Tendo, brindaron y celebraron la navidad entre regalos, sonrisas y sake.

Ranma y Akane decidieron escaparse del bullicio de los mayores y subieron al tejado. La noche era fría y llevaron consigo una cobija de puntos amarillos, se sentaron muy juntos el uno al otro, ambos estaban en silencio, Ranma coloco su mano justo sobre la de Akane, a pesar de que tenían ya 22 años seguían comportándose como novios adolescentes, Akane por su parte recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Oye Akane, me gustaría saber algo— su tono era algo serio.

—¿Dime, ocurre algo grave Ranma? —ella giro su rostro buscando esa mirada cobalto que la hacía enloquecer.

—Tenemos ya 22 años, ¿no crees que es momento de poner en orden nuestras vidas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir…estar juntos como pareja, casarnos y tener hijos, no sé…yo he estado pensando en eso últimamente… pero no sé tú… es decir, comenzare a competir en torneos internacionales y tu vendrías conmigo como mi esposa, estaríamos juntos viajando de país en país, ciudad en ciudad.

—Ranma… yo… bueno… eso es lo que he soñado casi toda mi vida, pero para eso, para casarnos, necesitamos estabilidad y no es que no la tengamos, pero estoy a punto de graduarme y quiero disfrutar también esta etapa, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado pero… es decir… yo confió en ti y sé que serás el campeón mundial, yo lo sé y estoy segura de ello pero…

—¿Pero?

—También tengo mis propios sueños e ilusiones…—ella tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos— y en todos ellos estas tú pero ¿irnos?, ¿sin dinero?, ¿sin saber si vamos a comer mañana? ¿Y si me embarazo querrás que dé a luz en medio del bosque?... yo no creo que tú quieras eso para nosotros. Los dos estamos por terminar la carrera, podremos trabajar y hacer algo para llevar una hermosa y plena vida juntos.

—Akane, yo creí que estarías conmigo siempre.

—Lo estoy y lo estaré, pero yo también quiero brindarte a ti un futuro pleno y si solo me voy como una carga en tus hombros no seremos felices de eso estoy segura, no me mal interpretes yo te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, pero lamentablemente los tiempos han cambiado y ya no podemos jugar a ser los héroes entre monstruos, príncipes y gente loca, si queremos hacer una vida juntos debemos hacerlo bien ¿me entiendes? — Ella acaricio su barbilla.

—Sí, claro que lo entiendo, tienes razón, Akane, debemos hacer las cosas bien. Te prometo que te daré el futuro que mereces, cada día de mi vida estaré ahí para hacerte felíz, realmente no me gustaría que dieras a luz en medio de la selva –él, la abrazó fuerte y beso su frente con vehemencia.

Ambos chicos bajaron del tejado y se recostaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente, Akane encontró una nota debajo de su puerta.

—

Akane:

Debo irme, debo ser el mejor entre los mejores, el mejor del mundo, lo hare por ti y para ti. Regresare muy pronto para poder casarnos, perdón por no despedirme de ti pero el tren partía muy de madrugada y no quise molestarte, te veías tan agotada, espero puedas perdonarme. Me lleve mi teléfono móvil, así podremos hablar todos los días.

Te quiero.

R.S.

—

Y fue ahí donde comenzó su agonía.

/fin del flashback/

Su orgullo y necedad fue más grande que el amor que le profeso en aquella noche de navidad, cuando por fin revelo sus sentimientos sus planes, su futuro.

…Y es que Ranma Saotome no quería conformarse con ser solo el mejor representante local de artes marciales, él quería conquistar el mundo, pero lo que no quiso pensar es que ella también tenía sueños.

Ella No se había matado en la facultad para terminar siendo dama de compañía del que en ese momento aún era su prometido, a pesar de que estaba profundamente enamorada, no podía, por otro lado, estaba aterrada en pensar que Ranma al final la botara por otra chica y es que era demasiada su inseguridad. Inseguridad que siempre fue alimentada por el egocentrismo de su ex prometido, y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Akane le escribía mensajes de texto a diario, él no respondió nunca, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba, Akane le seguía esperando porque esa era su naturaleza; Aun así tenía sus dudas de si él estaba ya con alguien más, nunca lo había visto por la tv y en internet de vez en cuando, se encontraba con artículos de alguna remota ciudad, de cualquier parte del mundo donde él había estado presente en algún torneo. Su teléfono móvil vibró, era un mensaje de su hermana Kasumi

" _Hermanita, perdón por escribir tan tarde. Solo para recordarte que mañana es 23 de diciembre y comenzaré los preparativos para la cena de navidad, deja todo en mis manos. Te veo en navidad en casa con papá y Tofu, por cierto, Nabiki me ha dicho que no vendrá este año tampoco, te quiero_ ".

—Vaya otro año sin Nabiki que novedad-

Abrazó sus piernas, miro su reloj, era la una de la mañana, se envolvió en la cobija y regresó a su habitación. Como ya había sucedido otras veces, lo vio ahí en el marco de su ventana, como cuando tenían dieciséis, estaba imperturbable con sus ojos clavados en ella pero nunca decía nada, solo la observaba. Akane se acercó y como siempre trató de tocarle y en el acto el desapareció.

Corrió la cortina, espanto recuerdos y regreso a su realidad, aún tenía pendientes en la oficina al día siguiente, aunque solo trabajaría medio día.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro de tela suave y un abrigo a juego con los broches dorados, se ató el cabello en una coleta baja, un maquillaje ligero, tomo el papelito que había estado analizando el día a anterior lo guardo en su bolsillo y salió en su auto rumbo a su oficina, llevaba tiempo de sobra. Salió del estacionamiento y camino rumbo a una pequeña cafetería frente a su edificio de trabajo, algo no habitual para ella.

Había mucha gente comprando regalos parejas caminando de la mano con muchas bolsas y entonces contra todo vaticinio lo vio de frente. Metió la mano en su bolsillo apretando la bolita de papel, sabía que era un espejismo así que siguió derecho y Ranma en el acto desapareció, siguió su camino su objetivo era comprar una torta de arroz, camino una calle mas y volvió a verlo, repitió el patrón, bajo la mirada y respiro profundo, siguió derecho pero chocó con algo.

Abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, unos ojos se apoderaron de los suyos color terroso, Akane parpadeo varias veces, por treinta segundos todo fue silencio, él sacó una bufanda y se la anudo al cuello.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Akane Tendo—dijo el por fin.

Con precaución estiro su mano y con su dedo índice acaricio aquella barbilla más grande de lo que podía recordar, sin quitar su mirada fija en él. Su respiración se agitó, trago duro.

—Esta vez eres real —lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Ranma la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, tan fuerte que si ella no hubiera sido una chica fuerte le hubiera sacado el aire de los pulmones —te extrañe tanto—le susurro al oído con voz ronca y profunda.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos marrones, con sus puños apretó la tela del abrigo de su amado y se hundió en su pecho, así estuvieron por un largo rato, abrazados mientras los transeúntes pasaban a su lado ignorantes de ese reencuentro, el rompió el abrazo alejándola de su cuerpo para poder ver mejor su hermoso rostro.

—Debí ahorrar dinero…nunca estuve tan agradecida en toda mi vida, ahora lo único que quiero es comprarle tortas de arroz a todo el mundo— dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas de alegría que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Después de tanto tiempo por fin te veo y tu solo piensas en ¿comida? —él sonrió.

Se miraron por un segundo y el teléfono de ella sonó

—Hola Maggy, ya voy en camino solo fui a buscar algo… si lo sé ya voy para allá —ella colgó— escucha, debo ir a firmar unos papeles, no tardaré nada, solo voy a terminar. Mañana es navidad y eso no puede quedar pendiente.

—Ve, anda, yo te esperare aquí.

—O mejor ven adentro, aquí hace mucho frio.

—Ve tranquila, yo estaré aquí esperándote.

Ella se alejo y él se quedo mirando a su alrededor nervioso, pero alguien tiro de su brazo era ella.

—Mejor acompáñame, ven conmigo quiero vigilarte y saber que no volverás a desaparecer.

El edificio era enorme, caminaron por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina, era grande, lo suficiente para albergar a dos personas.

La asistente de Akane, Maggy, estaba fuera de la oficina esperándola con los papeles en la mano, Akane los tomó se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los documentos, Ranma se sentó frente a ella y no dejaba de observarla, había una placa con su nombre que llamo su atención abogada Akane Tendo. Él acarició con sus dedos las letras doradas y en relieve de la placa de cristal, sonrió orgulloso.

Dos horas después estaban en el Dojo de la casa Tendo. Afuera, las familias estaban apuradas con los preparativos de navidad, los Saotome, los Tendo otra vez reunidos, Nodoka y Kasumi ocupadas en la cocina, mientras Soun y Genma jugaban Shogi ,… y aunque no lo dejaban ver, o por lo menos eso era lo que trataban de aparentar, todos estaban expectantes a la conversación que se suscitaba en el dojo, el cual estaba completamente cerrado por dentro para que los jóvenes no fueran interrumpidos por nada, ni por nadie.

—Entonces te graduaste – comenzó tímido

—…y con honores- ella respondió alegre— lástima que no estuviste ahí.

—Akane yo… veras nunca… te dije lo que realmente, lo que yo… perdóname – el chico hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros –soy un estúpido, perdóname.

—¿Por qué he de perdonarte, acaso hiciste algo malo?, ¿acaso tu estas con alguien más? — ella contuvo la respiración mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello medio largo.

—¡NO, NO! Nada de eso lo juro, es solo que… me fui… te deje por casi dos años y yo …

—¿Por qué nunca respondiste mis mensajes?

—Eso, tenía miedo, tenia terror de dejar todo por lo que fui a luchar por regresar a ti.

—Entiendo… eso quiere decir que tu no me… ¿No me quieres?¿No como antes?— ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y esas malditas lagrimitas traicioneras se escaparon de sus preciosos ojos.

—Akane…

—Basta, es suficiente, me quedo con el recuerdo, me quedo con todo eso, por favor, por favor te suplico que no me lastimes. Cuando te fuiste no sabes cuánto dolor sentí aquí adentro de mi pecho. Estuve noches enteras sin dormir, días enteros sin comer, llore, llore mucho y te enviaba mensajes diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba y cuanto te extrañaba, tu nunca los respondiste y no sabes cuánto dolor me provocaste, ¿tienes acaso una idea de cuánto te espere?, ¿de cuánto te amo? – ella se alejo dándole la espalda y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos – si no vas a quedarte y no vas a amarme como yo a ti, entonces vete, márchate y nunca vuelvas.

El silencio era abrumador, era como caer en un abismo sin paracaídas como morir.

De su bolsillo saco el papelito y lo leyó en voz alta.

—Todo pasa, todo sana, y la felicidad regresa, nadie se muere de amor, te lo juro—más silencio— ¿te das cuenta?, no voy a morir, solo me dolerá como si me arrancaran el corazón—ella dio la vuelta buscando esos ojos cobalto que hacían que sus piernas temblaran, pero ahí ya no había nadie más. Akane se abrazó a sí misma y cayó de rodillas, estaba sola otra vez en medio de ese frio y solitario Dojo.

Se quedo sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared no supo cuanto tiempo paso y la puerta intempestivamente se abrió, ella no dio atisbo de levantar la mirada no sabía quién era y realmente no le importaba, hasta que esa persona hablo.

—Me pase casi dos años fuera de casa, casi dos años lejos de ti, casi dos años de no saber donde dormiría o si comería algo al día siguiente, tenias razón, la tuviste todo el maldito tiempo, pero si hay algo que no voy a permitirte es que digas que no te amo como tú a mí, porque yo te amo igual que siempre y si volví es porque voy a estar contigo por siempre – él se acercó, era su imaginación o ¿ella no respiraba?, se hinco frente a ella y la tomo suave por los hombros la atrajo hacia él, en uno de esos abrazos descorazonadores lleno de dolor y amor, ella se aferro a Ranma como un náufrago a su balsa.

—Escúchame Akane, jamás vuelvas a decir que no te amo – el saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo azul.

De un movimiento hizo que ella levantara la mirada y así de rodillas se la entregó, ella titubeo y la tomó en su pequeña mano, abrió la bisagra y dentro había un anillo, un fino aro de brillante amarillo y una piedra blanca en forma de corazón, el sacó la sortija y la jugueteo entre sus dedos.

—Akane, me fui para poder darte un mejor futuro a mi lado, para que cuando estuviéramos juntos no te faltara nada, para que no dieras a luz a nuestros hijos en medio del bosque – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Akane, me convertí en lo que yo quería, conquiste el mundo, tengo dinero suficiente para que vivas plena y feliz tú y nuestros hijos, y los hijos de nuestros hijos, perdóname por ser tan idiota, por no haberte contestado esos 728 mensajes que me enviaste, perdóname, solo hay una sola cosa que me falta para ser feliz, porque déjame decirte que desde que me fui aquí se quedo eso a lo que llamamos felicidad… Akane, cásate conmigo.

Ella lo miro en silencio el camino de lagrimas de tristeza se había marcado perfectamente en su rostro corriendo su rímel de pestañas, ahora el que no respiraba era él, estaba aterrado, un minuto de silencio absoluto y ella asintió con timidez mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ahora de felicidad él, la elevo en brazos y besos sus labios mientras colocaba la sortija en su dedo anular.

Maggy, recogió el escritorio de Akane y vio que estaba la revista semanal sobre el mismo, la hojeo curiosa y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una parte ya la había leído y recordaba la frase que hacía falta curiosa se preguntó por qué Akane se llevaría solo esa parte y no todo completo.

"Todo pasa, todo sana, y la felicidad regresa. Nadie se muere de amor. Te lo juro. Porque cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia podrán separarles y ese amor nunca morirá y tu vivirás feliz y pleno por lo que resta de tu existencia".

Maggy suspiró y tiró el resto de la revista al cesto de la basura, cerro con llave la oficina y se fue a casa a celebrar navidad.

Jelousukiiiiii

Esto fue un pequeño aperitivo antes de entregarles la actualización de las cenizas de Akane pero es que el capitulo 13 me está costando mucho lo escribo y lo borro y así estoy i need some divine help, y pues con respecto a este oneshot Bueno yo se que quizá no estuvo taaaan bueno pero a mí me gusto, a mi beta y mejor amiga le gusto, y espero que a **MAGGY MAGAÑA** le haya gustado así que, pues déjenme sus reviews buenos y malos jajaja

Gracias baby **MARYVIZA** por ayudarme con este pequeño pensamiento siempre estás ahí y no nada más para esto si no para miles de cosas más y así yo estaré contigo por siempre I LOVE YOU BABE 3


End file.
